Part of the Family
by claudiastar
Summary: Vic Weasley is beginning to think asking her boyfriend over for dinner with the family was a bad idea. TeddyVic oneShot. please review.


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Teddy would not be an Orphan.

Author's Note: Teddy/Vic love enjoy! Please review.

Part of the Family

Vic Weasley was staring at herself nervously in the mirror. She chewed her lip in concern as she examined her reflection. What would Teddy think of her haircut? Was it too short at the front? She'd been worried about that. She pulled out a tube of mascara and began applying it vigorously, silently blessing the Veela ancestry that had given her such long eyelashes.

"Ooh what's all the effort for?" said a voice from the door. Vic turned to see a girl of about eight with silky shoulder length blonde hair standing and watching her, blue eyes very round and curious.

"No effort Marie," Vic said through gritted teeth. Marie had an unfortunate habit of nosing into things that really had nothing to do with her.

"_I _know what it's for. Teddy's coming over tonight for dinner isn't he," Marie said coming further into the room, blue eyes dancing mischievously.

"so? What if he is coming over?" Vic snapped, snatching up a tube of lip gloss and positively smothering herself in it.

"So? He's your _boyfriend, _you _love_ him, you want to _marry _him."

"Shut up Marie. It's none of your business."

"You want to _kiss _him"

Vic made attempts to shoo her little sister out of her room but Marie had grabbed up her hairbrush and was snogging it.

"Ugh, Marie you little brat give that here," Vic screamed. She tried to wrest it back, but her little sister was already dancing out of the room singing

"Teddy and Victoire sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

With a groan Vic collapsed into the seat that stood beside her dressing table (well, it was really just a chest of drawers with a mirror on top) resting her head in her hands. Was there no way Marie could be locked up for the evening? If she started to sing that at dinner she didn't think she would have a boyfriend for all that much longer. Teddy had met Marie plenty of times before of course, but the little girl had been always slightly in awe of the much older boy. For the hundredth time that day she decided that asking Teddy over for dinner had been a very big mistake.

888

Teddy Lupin was tying his shoelaces as his grandmother walked into his room. "You're looking unusually smart I must say," she said surveying him as he stood up. Teddy was wearing a white shirt and dark jeans, for once his hair was a regulation dark brown.

"Thanks Grandma," he smiled back at her.

A slightly crooked grin spread over his grandmother's face. "Ah, tonight is the dinner with Victoire and her family isn't it."

"That's right," Teddy replied, his face suddenly falling into an anxious frown.

"Not nervous are you?" Andromeda asked, looking distinctly amused.

"No!" Teddy protested, turning pink, "No, why would I be nervous?"

"I don't know, but then I'm not the one tapping my foot repetitively," Andromeda replied gently.

Teddy stilled his foot quickly, flushing red up to the roots of his hair. "Ok, yeah, isn't it normal to be nervous when you're about to have dinner with your girlfriend's family?"

"Teddy, you've known Bill and Fleur for years, they _like _you," his grandmother said in what he supposed was meant to be an encouraging tone.

"Yeah well, I haven't been going out with their daughter for years have I," he muttered, staring at the floor.

Andromeda reached forward and straightened his shirt collar, following it with a small pat on the shoulder. "You'll be fine, just be yourself, and do _try _not to break anything."

888

Vic came downstairs to find the kitchen in an admirable state of spotless cleanliness. This was most unusual, she suspected her mother had made a special effort; a rush of warm affection for her parents filled her. Fleur Weasley was standing by the stove wearing a white apron over her pale blue robes. Bill Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table with a long roll of parchment spread out in front of him, frowning over it. Fleur beamed at her daughter as she caught sight of her standing at the foot of the stairs.

" Oh tu est tres tres belle Ma Cherie" she said happily

Vic blushed and looked down at the pale green dress she was wearing.

"Vraiment?" she asked nervously smoothing the pleats in the skirt.

"Mais, oui," Fleur replied with a laugh. Then she turned to her husband and said "Don't you theenk our daughter 'as turned into a beautiful young woman?"

Bill looked up from his work and smiled "Yes, she's just as gorgeous as her mother," he replied. Fleur giggled, Vic made vomiting noises.

Then her expression became serious. "You will be nice to Teddy tonight won't you Dad?" she asked.

"Course I will," Bill said in surprise, "I've known Teddy since he was a baby,"

"Yeah, well, he hasn't been my boyfriend since then has he? Promise not to tease him?"

"Alright," Bill said looking extremely solemn "I promise."

"And you Maman" she said turning to her mother "You won't, I dunno ask him what he wants to do after Hogwarts or something will you?"

"But Teddy is a seventh year now! Eet is important to theenk about these things" Fleur protested.

"Mais sil tu plait Maman!" Vic called in horror.

Fleur laughed throwing up her hands in defeat, "For you Ma Petite anything."

At that moment a tall red haired boy of about thirteen came into the kitchen. "Maman how long will it be till dinner? I'm starving."

"We've got to wait till Teddy gets here first, have some toast or something if you're hungry Jean-Luc" Bill said calmly.

"Oh yeah…" his son replied a slow evil grin spreading over his face "Teddy's coming round tonight". He turned to his sister and looked her up and down. "So, you're wearing that are you?" he asked in a mock casual tone.

"Yeah…" Vic replied nervously pulling at her dress "What? Is something wrong with it?"

"No nothing," Jean-Luc said, thrusting his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans and staring hard at the lamp that hung above the kitchen table.

"Oh God I look fat don't I!" she screamed "I have to change!" She fled from the room.

Bill sighed. "Johnny, that wasn't kind."

Jean-Luc shrugged "I'll tell her she looks gorgeous, don't stress."

888

There was a flash of green flame and Teddy came stumbling out of the Weasley's fireplace, tripped on the fender and went crashing to the ground, knocking a china vase of the mantelpiece as he did so. He was just getting to his feet thanking whatever gods might be up there that no one appeared to have see him when a shrill voice called "THEODORE REMUS LUPIN!" he turned to see his girlfriend standing in the doorway to the sitting room with her hands on her hips, eyes blazing. "YOU'RE LATE!"

His stomach lurched; she was beautiful when she was angry. "I'm really really sorry" he said in tones of deepest humility, and then something mischievous seemed to burst out of him "But Victoire Apolline Weasley, I'm only late by three minutes."

She checked her watch, blushed and laughed. Once he had deposited the vase safely back on the shelf (it was really miraculous it hadn't broken) he went over to her and kissed her in greeting. She slipped her arms round his waist pulling him closer "Um, and good evening to you too," he mumbled.

There was a giggle from the doorway, he thought he saw a flash of blonde hair disappearing. Vic groaned. "I am going to KILL Marie" she hissed.

They walked arm in arm towards the kitchen "So any tips?" Teddy whispered to her.

"Tips on what?" Vic whispered back curiously.

"On how to lure your parents in to a false sense of trust and security so they don't forbid me from seeing you ever again," Teddy replied.

Vic went white "They wouldn't do that! Would they?"

888

"So Teddy, do you 'ave any plans for next year," Fleur asked as she brought a dish full of roast potatoes over towards the table. Vic dropped her head onto her hands in an attitude of despair. Teddy who had turned towards her in panic realised no help was going to come from that quarter.

"Err, actually I hadn't really thought about it," Teddy admitted in embarrassment.

"Oh but you must! Eet is April already!" Fleur cried.

"Shut up Maman" Vic muttered.

"What N.E.W.T.s are you taking?" Bill asked.

"Err, Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes and Potions,"

"Ah, same as I did. Have you ever considered joining Gringott's?" Bill asked in a tone of deep seriousness.

"Not really," Teddy replied feeling distinctly embarrassed.

Then a suddenly wicked look came over Bill's face "Now Teddy, I've been hearing some very interesting stories from Neville about a prank you played on a certain Lucius Nott."

Teddy turned a vivid scarlet. "Err, well, it wasn't that bad, we- that is I- just spiked his pumpkin juice."

"With what?" Bill asked looking stern. Vic was making small whimpering noises and staring firmly at her food.

"Erm, with, with puking pastilles," Teddy admitted finally.

Jean-Luc gave a snort of laughter. Bill continued to look disapproving. "Really Teddy aren't you too old for that sort of thing?"

"Err, that's what Professor Longbottom said," Teddy replied, going if possible even redder.

"He deserved it!" Vic burst out suddenly "he called us the blood traitor and the freak. And it was my idea!"

Bill looked from one to the other of them then burst out laughing. Finally when he caught his breathe he said "Neville might have mentioned that as well."

888

There was a positive rush from the table when Fleur finally decreed that dinner was over. It was with a feeling of intense relief that Teddy and Vic fled into the garden away from prying eyes. They collapsed under a tree feeling slightly shaky and very giggly.

"Well," Teddy began after a while "I think that went quite well."

Vic snorted with laughter. Then her face became serious "They love you, you know," she said.

"Oh," Teddy replied in tones of mock outrage "is that how it is? _They _love me."

Vic hit him playfully "Alright alright, I love you too."

"Err sorry" Teddy said cupping his hand to his ear as if slightly deaf "I didn't quite catch that"

"I said I LOVE YOU!" Vic yelled.

Teddy gathered her up in his arms and kissed her.

"I should come round for dinner more often," he said. "Oh and Vic, I love you too."

She beamed at him.

"By the way, I still think puking pastilles in Nott's pumpkin juice was genius." Teddy told her.

"What can I say," Vic replied with a modest shrug "It runs in the family."

If they had not been so wrapped up in each other they might have heard a voice singing "Teddy and Victoire sitting by a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G".

888

Fleur Weasley couldn't resist looking out of the window as she did the washing up. Teddy and Victoire were just so adorable. There, he was giving her his jacket to keep her warm, wasn't that sweet.

"Bill, do you theenk this thing between Teddy and Victoire is serious?"

Bill smiled "She's only sixteen Fleur, isn't a little early to worry about that?"

"Oh, but it would be so nice, 'e ees practically part of zee family already. Poor leetle thing with no Parents, we should look after 'im."

"Well, you never know. She does seem to like him a lot doesn't she?"

Fleur did not reply but returned to looking out of the window.

"What are you thinking about?" Bill asked.

"Oh nothing."

Bill sighed and laughed "You were planning the names of our grandchildren, weren't you."

Fleur sniffed. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Then she turned pink. "Rosalie Nymphadora for a girl I theenk, and Christopher William for a boy,"

Bill shook his head in amazement. Outside in the garden the two children remained wrapped in each others arms.

THE END


End file.
